Return of the Dragon
by The King of Emerald
Summary: Set after the Banished Titan. Solor, thanks to his luck, was able to survive the Tear of Oblivion. As he returns to his friends, more drama, action, and romance occur as his adventures with the Teen Titans continues.


**I hope you guys are ready, cause it****'****s time for the next installment of Solor****'****s story!**

**I have begun a brand new story as well on my new joint account with Splinter1, something I like to call the Double Dragon Trouble. I know, lame title, but hey, it works.**

**However, in order for that universe to exist, Solor would have to cease to be in my universe, and that****'****s not exactly ideal to the storyline, seeing that he is the main character and all. So, how do I explain him existing in this universe while he also exists in a completely different one?**

**The Multiple Universe Theory, of course!**

**With every choice, there is the potential for a whole new universe to be born. One with one outcome, and one with the other. So, basically, when Solor is sucked into oblivion in the last chapter****…**

**Oh, read the dang story. I know that****'****s what you****'****re here for.**

XxXxX

Darkness.

Pitch. Black. Darkness.

This was not how Solor was supposed to die.

Last time we checked on Solor, he had begun a sparring match with one of his teammates, Raven of the Teen Titans. Unfortunately, there was a little snag… if you can call having someone possess your sparring partner's body and forcing her to open a tear in reality a little snag. And now, the dragon was stuck in nothingness, forced to go wherever the vacuum was taking him.

What he didn't know was that the path split into two different directions. One would have landed him in a completely new universe, with familiar and new faces that would try his patience to no end.

The other lead to a very specific location and time.

See, when you use a tear, you don't really get rid of what you're trying to kill. You instead temporarily send it out of existence for a short while, then drag it back in at a random interval of time.

Solor, however, did not know that.

Flying face first into the darkness, he quickly had transformed into his scaly, humanish form, and was ready for whatever would come his way. He would never admit it… but he was really scared. He had never been affected by such a dark and terrible spell before, but he knew it could not end well.

Cue him flying face first into a stone wall, causing a loud crash before falling to the ground, grabbing his face in pain. He hissed in rage, setting his nose back in place when he realized it was broken. "That… was unpleasant", he groaned. He then took a look around, wondering what was going on, or where he was.

"Solor?" came a familiar voice, and the dragon turned, surprised to hear it. There stood Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, along with many other young men that he did not recognize. His focus was, however, on the Titans.

"Robin? Cyborg? Beast Boy?" Solor asked, looking back at where the tear had been. "Well… that was… interesting."

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" came a new voice. Solor looked up… and could barely hold in his comments as he stared at the furry man at the top of a large set of stairs. "If it isn't the mythical beast himself, Solor! I could not find you before, so I did not think you would be able to participate in the Tournament of Heroes!"

Solor growled a bit, and for once, he decided to do the one thing no one expected.

"I do not wish to fight."

Everyone stared in surprise, even the boys that he did not know. Everyone knew of the Teen Titans, and everyone knew that Solor was the most bloodthirsty of them all. If he didn't want to fight, then he must be ill, or something.

"Are you sure?" the Master of Games asked, the gem on his neck glowing.

"I am quite certain", Solor said. "I just came out of a spar with my friends, where I was thrown into a void between dimensions. I would much rather head home and figure out why than compete in a pointless tournament."

Robin and Cyborg looked at Solor, unsure if this was their teammate. Beast Boy, on the other hand, nodded. "Yeah, I think I understand."

"You do?" asked Robin, looking even more confused.

"Yeah. I mean, if I was thrown into that tear, I don't think I'd be up for fighting, either. Besides… he took a nasty hit, and I think his nose is broken. Raven should heal that before it's set like that permanently."

Solor looked impressed, and smiled slightly. "Thank you for understanding, Beast Boy. You have surprised me today." He then turned to the furry man. "Now, Master of Games, I think I would like to go home."

"Very well. I shall return you to Titan's Tower immediately", the Master said, his gem glowing.

In all honesty, he had expected himself to be trapped in some way. But apparently the Master was good on his word, because suddenly, in a flash of light, he was gone from… whatever dimension he had been flung in, and was now back outside the tower, where he had been just before that Tear of Oblivion had sucked him in.

"Oh thank the Alpha", he muttered, relieved to see his home. "I shudder to think what would have happened if that Tear had taken me to another universe altogether…"

Solor slowly entered the tower, tired from everything that happened, and headed right for his room at first. As soon as he entered, though, he realized that it had probably been a week or so since he had been home to everyone else… and groaned again. "I might as well should check on the girls… I do not think any of the boys came home."

With that, he headed for the common room… where lo and behold, all three girls were sitting, looking slightly panicked. "If I came home at a bad time, I can come back later", he said, causing everyone to turn to him.

"Friend Solor!" cried out Starfire, who immediately flew over and wrapped him up in a big hug, which was returned. "We have missed you so much!"

"Hey, Teach", Terra said, smiling as she approached the dragon next, giving him a not-as-strong-but-still-big hug. "Glad you're alright!"

Raven didn't approach him, but still smiled a bit at his return. Even she had missed him, it seemed. Then her smile faltered, as she looked down, seeming ashamed. "Sorry I tried to kill you", she said.

"You did nothing", Solor said, frowning. "It was the Darkness that did it, not you. And besides, that would not have killed me… it sent me to another dimension. Fortunately, it was one that I could return from. And do not worry, the boys are fine."

"You have seen them?" Starfire asked, looking happy. "They are the alright?"

"Indeed. They were getting ready for a tournament when I was sent home", Solor said. "They should be home by tomorrow. Do not worry about them. Now, what have I missed?"

"Well, it's been a few weeks since we saw you", Terra said, sighing. "In that time, we've had to deal with Slade attempting to destroy the tower, as well as a little hiccup with my powers."

"A little? You leveled an entire block", Raven said, earning a glare from Terra.

"Well, it is good that I have returned, then", Solor said, smirking. "Terra, I need to take you training."

"Are you kidding me?" Terra asked, looking slightly flabbergasted. "I told you, it was a hiccup. It could've happened to anyone!"

"Terra, you are not as in control as I would like you to be", Solor said bluntly, glaring at the blonde. "If you were truly in control, that 'hiccup', as you call it, would not have happened. I am assuming Robin and the others managed to keep a very heavy lawsuit from occurring, and have been helping you as much as they can."

"Well... yeah, they have", Terra admitted, holding her arm slightly. "But, still. It was a one time thing. It won't happen again."

"You are right", Solor said, growling a bit. "It will not. Because you and I are going to train so hard, you shall be too tired to even use your powers."

"You gotta be-"

"Nope. Now, to the desert... unless you are a chicken, as the mortal phrase goes?"

That single word gave Terra a very angry expression. "Lead the way, scaly."

XxXxX

The four Titans left on Earth all gathered in the potential war zone. Raven and Starfire were to be referees and, in case of unleashed rage on either party, a means to end the training session. Solor stood on one side of the canyon, his bronze scales gleaming in the sunlight, while Terra stood on the other, placing her goggles over her eyes as she prepared to use her powers. Starfire and Raven were hovering above them, well out of harm's way but still within striking distance should the two combatants take it too far. After all, Solor was known for his rage, and Terra… well, too strong of an emotional outburst could turn the canyon into a plateau in an instant.

"This is going to be much different from our regular training sessions", Solor called out, cracking his knuckles. "Instead of targets, you shall be facing me. And I shall not make it easy for you, Terra."

Terra didn't look scared. Instead, she seemed to be shaking from excitement. After all, she hadn't been cleared for missions since her little hiccup, so it would be nice to use her powers for something other than target practice. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this started, already."

Solor raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Impatient, as always… Very well! Come at me!" he roared, before suddenly flapping his wings and taking off. Immediately going on the offensive, the dragon attempted to punch at Terra from above, but the geomancer quickly countered by shooting a pillar of stone right up into the dragon's gut. Instead of grunting in pain though, he grabbed the pillar and broke it from the ground before he swung it at her. Fortunately for Terra, she was able to sever a chunk of the pillar away from the rest, causing him to miss just narrowly. She then split the chunk she took into smaller stones, which were fired at him in rapid succession.

Solor, however, was smarter than that. He avoided each little shard, and continued to swipe out and attempt to hit her with his laws. The newer Titan easily dodged, attempting to hit him with a stone fist. Luckily for Terra, she was able to connect and send him flying again. After going back a little bit, Solor managed to catch himself and wiped his mouth with his arm, grinning viciously.

"You want to play that way, then?" he said, smirking. He took a deep breath and began to spit out fireballs at his student. Terra countered by raising a shield of earth around her, protecting herself from the flames. Unfortunately, that was the plan, as Solor suddenly dived down, punching through the rocks and grabbing her wrist. He then pulled her through the hole he had made, throwing her into the air and shooting more fire at her. She was able to save herself, however, by summoning a boulder and landing on it, veering it away from the flames. She then called on more of the earth, sending it flying towards the dragon and forcing him to land in order to avoid it. Terra then landed as well, joining him on the ground and beginning to fight hand to hand.

As the two shared blows, Solor was observing her movements, and gauging how in control she was. He found few faults with her form, although the ones he had observed were a little glaring in her form. He soon finished up his attack by grabbing her by the fist, and twisting her arm behind her, causing her to hiss in pain. "I win", he said, before letting her go. "Your form is getting better, but you need to work on it more. And it seems in the time I have been gone, you have been slacking in your training to control your power."

"That's a lie!" Terra shouted, obviously not happy. "I work on it every day, following the regimen that we've been working on all the time!"

"Do you meditate?" Solor asked, and sighed when he got silence as an answer. "You need to follow through, Terra. If you do not? More of those... hiccups will occur. I will make sure that does not happen." He turned to Raven. "And you shall too, if you want to make it up to me."

"I tried", Raven said, her monotone showing slight irritation. "She wouldn't listen to me."

"I do not care much for the past", Solor said, growling, his green eyes flashing. "If you want to use your powers to hold her still and force her to meditate, go ahead and do it. I will not accept that a student of mine has given up on herself."

"Whoa, whoa!" Terra protested, glaring. "I am not giving up on myself!"

"Then you should have meditated!" Solor roared, glaring. "Al dammit, Terra, if you do not follow the order, then you shall not be able to complete your training, and people will be in serious danger! Do you want that!?"

When no one said anything, Solo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If that is all for today... Terra, meditate. Raven, Starfire... go back to the tower. I shall stay here and make sure Terra does what she is supposed to."

Raven nodded, and started flying back. Terra grumbled, but soon sat on the ground and closed her eyes. Starfire, on the other hand, stayed behind, watching Solor for a moment. "Friend Solor, are you the okay?"

Solor sighed, shaking his head. "I am concerned. I have been gone for too long. I need to get things back to normal. And the fact that someone has tried to be rid of me… it concerns me."

"But does that mean you have to be so stern with Terra?" she asked, trying to defend her friend without angering the dragon. "What she has said is true, it only happened once."

"That does not matter", he said. "True, I could have handled the situation better, but in all honesty, I am worried. If it happened once, it can happen again."

"I'm still here, you know", Terra quipped from her meditation spot.

"I am well aware", Solor grumbled back, glaring. He then turned to Starfire. "Please... just go back to the tower. We can catch up once Terra has finished meditating."

As much as she did not want to, Starfire finally relented, and turned to fly back to the tower. However, before she did, she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her into another hug. "I am sorry that I have been gone so long", came the deep voice of her friend. "I shall make sure it never happens again."

Starfire blushed, but smiled, and soon began to fly home, while Terra and Solor began their first training session in two weeks.

XxXxX

**As much as I would love to say that Terra and Solor made major changes in Season three of Teen Titans... I can't. I honestly do not like the third Season of Teen Titans, and have decided I will leave it out of the story.**

**All except for one chapter, which I am sure you all know of.**

**What awaits our favorite dragon? Tune in and see on the Doomed Titans!**


End file.
